


Catastrophic Power

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen if Saitama fought Her Imperial Condensation? Wonder no longer, I wrote it down for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophic Power

It was a normal day in the land of One Punch Man, City Z was flourishing with human life and everyone was happy adn peaceful and good.

Saitama was at the farmers market with his live-in dude pal who is just his friedn (nohomo) adn tehy are trying to score some good deals on the fresh eggs when suddenly there is a large shadow over the city (AN: not the hedgehog XD). It was a large spaceship that was red and it looked like the top was shaped like a trident. There was a white fork on the bottom of the ship. 

People all around stopped what they were doing to look upways at the big red thing in the sky

Saitama and Genos were liike

"well, looks like were done shopping Sensai" that was Genos, he said that.

so they like waited for it to come lower so they can fight it.

the ship levetaded downwards and soon a giant lady with nice baps stepped out but she was wearing like, a skintight full body scuba shirt thing and it was blakc but it had like, fuscia strpes and the center was like, and H, it was actuallly the picses sign but Saitama doesnt pay attention to horocsopes. (more liek Whore-ascopes amiright ladies???)

"BOW B-EFOR-E M-E LOWBLOODS"She yelled, her skin was gray and she had like really big horns, like, they were the size of how high she was (not on weed but like tall) and she had super long black hair, it was like, really long.

She then charged up her lazer beam eyes and she blowed up the entire market and killedd like 600 ppl.

"Best times for later." said Saitama as he raised his fists about to fight the troll lady.

"YOU FOOL PR-EPAR-E TO B-E D-EF-EAT-ED"yelled the tall pinkalien.

she trew her trident really fast at Saitama but he caught it and threw it to the side.

"W)-(at!? Impossibl-E!!" she yelled. She shot her lazer again but Genos jumped in front of Saitama and he Shooted a lot of fire at it from his robot hands. He deflected it for a while but he couldnt hurt Condie, 

"YOU FOOLS! I AM )-(-ER IMP-ERIAL CONDECSENTION!!" Condie yelled really loud.

"whetaver" said saitama stading slumped a little. Genos was impressed at how good his master could stay calm even when fighting someone so strong. He ran an annallysis on condie but he didnt get any info because she isnt humen.

Saitama ran towards the tall lady with a super fire punch and smacked her face but she was using her telepathy to make him weaker and she didnt get that hurt.

"tsh, incredible. I use my stong teltepathy to make you too slow but i still get a little hurt... you must be really tough." Condi said rubbing her face 

"nani... how is this possibel. I didnt kill u w/ one punch." Saitama said while on the ground looking at his fist "nani the fuck...."

Genos got mad cause someone made his compleatly platonic boyfriend upset and feel weak so he had to get revenge. he shoots more fire but its bigger this time. and also some rockets and bullets too all out of his incredibly manly robot biceps.

)-(IC doedges all of this and also uses her phycic powers to shoot them back and Genos but he gets out of the way and it blows up a school but there was no kids in it only my stupid history teacher that I hate a lot. She grins because she ususally never gets this much of a fight so shes really excited about it. Saitama on the other hadn is also excited to finally get a fight with someone he cant kill w/ one punhc but hes nervous as well because what if he cant stop her.

Saitama gets up off the ground and pulls himslef together. His face gets all serious and he charges up an attack. 

Condie smiles and she summons like a billion tridents and shoots the downwards. Saitman punches upwards and its so strong that a lot of tridns up back at the fishlady but she deflecs but on the other hand Genos got stabbed my one on his arm and that arm fell off.

"ouchie" he said and his eyes kinda glowed a lil but he doesnt feel pain becasue hes a robot, hes just embarrassed that he is so weak.

"Genos r U ok???" asks Saitama nervously

"Hai Sensai" He says

"ok" sais Saitama

but just then HIc noticed about hoe close they were and she aimed a really stong attack at Genos that was really powerful and also took away his power supply connection so he pretty much died. but he doesnt bleed so it wasnt gorey but like he didnt have pupils.

"GENOS NOO!!!" Saitama yelled trgically "You killed my true (bro) love and now you will pay!!!"Saitama said darkly as he stood up ready to fucking kill the troll queen.

")-(A)-(AHA" Id like to see u try baldman" HIc said evilly

thiis made Saitama really mad because being bald is his #1 insecurity and also his bf is ded.

he lunged towards the alien woman and was yelling really loud, "Hayaaaaaa"!!! that was his voice.

Condi just giggled, but suddenly she was distrcted because idk a plastic bag flew into her face and SAitama fuckin smaenched his fist nto her ad she fell onto the ground and her face was bleeding a bit but she did not die.

'How is this even possibel!!!?" Saitama yelled punching the ground creating a hole.

thats when Condi had had enough. She consentrated and fucking crashed the moon into the place they were fighting but angeling it in a way that did not hurt her. She Smashed it into where Saitama was and she thought he was dead and she said

"come again later wierd bald human!!" She said putting her hands on her hip with some sass in her voice and then thought about fighting the king of the world so that she can own the whole planet but just theen Saitama, using the power of his love for his bro Genos lifted teh whole fucking moon and threw it Her imperial SHIT and she fucking was shocked. She tried to stop him but his ager was 2 stong.

"nooooooooo" she yelled really loud but she was squished under the moon like a bug.

"Im sorry genos" Saitama said kneeling down next to dead genos' body but then he noticed his eyes that said "out off battery pls connect to charger" so Saitama picked him up bridal style and took him home ad plugged his ipod charger gord into his mouth and in an hour he was awake again

"Saitama-senpai what happened!?" he asked

"I defeated the alien" Saitama answereed thankful that Genos was ok

"INcredible! You are so strong senpai. I admire you so much!" Genos said

just then Saitama kissed him really hard and then they made out and it was really hot and hten the next day Saitama got one billion super hero points for killed HIC and also for bench pressing the moon and he became the president of City Z.

The ENd

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! PLease leave a comment telling me what I could do worse or better. And if you like this feel free to leave a kudos!!  
> Also, I drew some fanart of this, so http://shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com/post/134348065243/catastrophic-power-shiningbeatyfluff-%E3%83%AF%E3%83%B3%E3%83%91%E3%83%B3%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
